Goldy Boi
The Goldy Boi is a rare, golden version of the Lurky Boi. This Boi is also a much deadlier version of the Lurky Boi, the second mob to have a stronger counterpart, the other being the Antmen. Location Anywhere in the Ocean, however it is unknown if it's in certain parts of the Ocean, or rarer in some parts of the Ocean. Drops When killed it drops 4 Raw Fish and 9 Raw Gold. Another noteable drop is the 30 Experience points it gives. Damage/Danger Level You don’t want to mess with this boi as it does a terrifying 99 DAMAGE TO ANY ARMOR IN THE GAME, making it the most dangerous mob to ever be in Booga. However, this Boi could easily be abused with a raft, so players must be cautious around it, but it is not overly dangerous. Taming When these were added you could attempt to tame them with a Big Saddle, but they would vanish into thin air. As of the Void Update, you can now tame it with a Saddle, turning it into a Domestic Goldy Boi. It moves considerably faster than a regular Domestic Boi but only does 12 damage to entities on contact. The Domestic Goldy Boi also has only 150 health and the drops of a regular Domestic Boi, making it a slight disappointment. Trivia * The most efficient way of killing these are by hitting them from your boat. You will not take any damage by using this strategy. This is also the same strategy used to kill Lurky Boi's. * It is one of the deadliest mobs in the game, dealing 99 damage to players. * However, this boi is not like the others bois (except Beached Boi) this boi is currently not being able to be saddled since its damage is 99. The reason is because maybe players with lower levels will use this as their strongest weapon, so even people with Water Walker would careful going to the water.(outdated.) ** Even if you do try to tame it with a Big Saddle, it will mysteriously vanish.(not anymore.) * Sometimes this is deemed not worth killing as it's so easy to die from it. You can get gold from Gold Nodes instead and you can get EXP from Mammoths, Sun Trees, Domestic Bois, etc. ** It also gives the same amount of exp as a Domestic Boi, so instead of killing the Goldy Boi’s 1000 health, you could just tame a regular Lurky Boi and kill it. * Even though this is a golden mob, it is not considered a resource and takes extra damage from weapons. ** However, you shouldn’t use a weapon against this as you could end up breaking your own raft and having a very bad day. Instead, use a Pickaxe. * Soybeen confirmed that in the next update '''Goldy Bois will become tamable. '''However, player's fears were calmed down, as it is only insanely fast in water, and it only does 12 damage. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Enemy Category:Animals Category:Golden Mobs Category:Golden Items Category:Boss Category:Tamable Mobs